The invention relates to an error-correcting method used in decoding data transmission, and in particular to an error-correcting method capable of locating an error.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
During data transmission, data received by a receiver may be different from data transmitted from a transmitter because of interference occurring during the transmission process. Accordingly, an error-correction procedure is required, so that the data received by the receiver can be corrected.
According to a conventional error-correction procedure, incorrect data received by the receiver is compared with correct data to identify a set of correct data similar to the incorrect data. The incorrect data is then corrected according to the correct data. According to the conventional procedure, considerable storage capacity is consumed by maintenance of a database. In addition, considerable computing resource is consumed during the comparing process.
Accordingly, an error-correcting method is needed to reduce required storage capacity and computing resources.